As the components required to build a computer system have reduced in size, new categories of electronic devices and computer systems have emerged. One of the new categories of computer systems is the “palmtop” computer system. A palmtop computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the hand of a user and can therefore be “palm-sized.” Most palmtop computer systems are used to implement various Personal Information Management (PIM) applications such as an address book, a daily organizer (calendar, datebook, etc.) and electronic notepads, to name a few. Palmtop computers with PIM software have been know as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs). Many PDAs have a small and flat display screen associated therewith.
User convenience and device value are very important factors for portable electronic devices. Typically, portable electronic devices are employed while the user is on the run, e.g., in business meetings, on business travel, personal travel, in a vehicle, on foot, etc. Because the user may be occupied or busy while using the portable electronic device, the number of user steps or user tasks required in order to access information from an electronic device (or to store information into the electronic device) is crucial for producing a commercially successful and useful product. That is, the more difficult it is to access data from an electronic device, the less likely the user will perform those tasks to obtain the information. Likewise, the easier information is to obtain, the more likely the portable electronic device will be used to obtain that information and the more likely the portable electronic device will become a part of the user's everyday activities.
Similarly, the more useful the device, the more the device will be used and acquired. The functionality of mobile wireless devices is undergoing a transition. Mobile devices are evolving from a single application device with dedicated specific purpose communication channel (for example, a cell phone or pager), to more general-purpose devices with more flexible data communication capabilities.
More specifically, wireless technology is advancing, both in the number of options that are available for providing connectivity, and in their flexibility to provide general purpose data communication. Different technologies such as cellular technologies (e.g., CDMA, TDMA), LAN access technologies (e.g., IEEE 802.11, HomeRF) and PAN technologies (e.g., Bluetooth, IR) each address a different set of needs, and provide different set of potential services. Mobile devices are no longer also restricted to one communication channel. Modular mobile devices allow network interfaces to be attached, allowing for unlimited communications configurations. In addition, Bluetooth technology allows a single mobile device to be simultaneously in access multiple piconets through a single interface.
To facilitate mobile wireless communication, several wireless modem peripheral devices are available that can be directly connected to the serial interface port of a host computer system thereby providing wireless communication to the host computer system, e.g., a laptop computer. The serial interface on the wireless modem peripheral is reserved for this type of connection. Additionally, some cell phones having built-in modems also provide an interface that is reserved for the host computer system thereby providing wireless communication to the host computer system. However, cell phone interfaces tend to be complex and non-standard. Few computer users have the required cabling to make them work. As cellular phone functionality and wireless modem functionality are integrated into PDAs, a problem has arisen in that conventional PDAs heretofore do not offer a convenient (or any) mechanism for providing wireless communication to a host computer system using their internal resources as do conventional cell phones and wireless modem peripherals.